wonder_woman_amazon_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ares
'Ares '''is an antagonist in ''Wonder Woman: Amazon Warrior. ''He was the Old God of War and the most fearsome son of Zeus, who was worshipped by the Ancient Greeks and Romans. Biography Personality Ares, as the God of War, is extremely violent, bloodthirsty, selfish, sinister and egregiously malovolent, willing to wipe out anyone who stands in the way of his ambitions. As time passed, Ares would grow less and less noble and more resentful of the humans he once helped save. Ares became purely evil and irredeemable, as he doesn't hesitate to turn against his allies when they are no longer useful to him, and even against his own family. Indeed, Ares' loyalty is only to those that can be more useful to him than others, having a sadistically romantic view on war. Overall, however, Ares genuinely views himself as an altruist, given his belief that without humanity existing on Earth, the planet would be a paradise. Ares is also extremely intelligent and divinely wise, given his tremendously long godly lifespan, allowing him unparalleled insight into humanity's darker traits. Hence, even when not utilizing his divine powers, Ares is still extremely dangerous and absolutely lethal. Despite his violent and bloodthirsty nature though, Ares is a deceptive genius who can expertly hide it under a persuasive facade of calmness, kindness, perceptiveness, as well as his persuasive rhetoric, with Ares also usually not desiring to fight individuals who could be useful to him otherwise. Ares is also a phenomenal demagogue, with the usage of divinely wise and seemingly rational arguments making Ares' method even more effective. Ares is also very persuasive when expressing his viewpoints. Ares' greatest weakness is his occasional overconfidence and arrogance, with the God of War believing that his phenomenal divine power and ability to enhance himself from violence makes him practically unbeatable. Powers and Abilities *'Olympian Physiology: 'As an Old God and the son of Zeus himself, Ares is a phenomenally powerful divine being. **'Immortality: 'Ares, due to him being an Old God, has been alive for millennia. **'Super Strength: 'Ares, even when in his much weaker and smaller form, has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, with him being able to send Amazons flying vast distances with his incredibly mighty blows. When in his natural and massive form, Ares' strength is even greater and his strength can even be further increased by being empowered by the violence of war and killing other Gods. **'Invulnerability: 'Ares, as an Old God, cannot be killed by normal superficial means. He has an immunity to most magical attacks, which allowed him to withstand conflagrations and the full force of massive explosions, numerous tremendously mighty blows from beings of equal might and survive even a mighty divine lightning attack, all without any permanent damage. ***'Healing Factor: 'Ares, after being grievously wounded and forced to retreat, is able to heal from it in a very short time but at the cost of his massive form and most of his incredible powers and strength. However, if the injuries are serious enough to instantly kill Ares while he's not in his natural form and power, his healing factor will not be able to save him. **'Super Speed: 'Ares can move at considerable super speeds, going toe-to-toe with Amazons during combat, even outmanuevering them on several occasions, despite his muscular physique and heavy armor. ***'Super Reflexes: 'Ares's speed extends to his reflexes as well, even if he's not moving at super speed. **'War Manipulation: 'Ares, as the God of War, has the formidable power to manipulate war, strife, combat, bloodlust, rage and other forms of conflict. This power also allows Ares to naturally be incredibly skilled in all forms of fighting and weaponry. ***'War Inducement: 'Ares can induce conflict by influencing people or events. ***'Violence Empowerment: 'Ares channels violence, hatred, rage, bloodshed and death to render himself more and more powerful, hence during the War of the Gods, Ares's power was enhanced enough to slay every other Old God. ***'Violence Telepathy: 'Ares can subtly influence the thoughts of individuals that are predisposed to violence, hatred, rage and bloodshed, with him covertly invading their minds. **'Divine Electrokinesis: 'Ares can generate and control divine electricity to an extreme degree, generating everything from precise small tendrils to tremendous torrents from his hands, with Ares also being able to conduct extreme amounts of electricity through touch. He could also summon immense celestial bolts of lightning, and redirect them towards desired targets. **'Telekinesis: 'Ares can move, hurl and manipulate objects' movements to an immense degree with mere hand gestures. **'Matter Transmutation: 'Ares is able to use his telekinesis to summon battle debris toward himself and then transmute the debris into a fearsome and powerful black battle armor and a diabolic 4-horned helmet, as well as mighty swords. He can even transmute parts of his armor into weapons. **'Thermokinesis: 'Ares can manipulate and conduct an immense amount of heat. **'Teleportation: 'Ares can instantly traverse immense distances at will. **'Flight: 'Ares can fly at considerable speeds, capable of manuevering with precision in any direction, as well as hovering in one place. **'Invisibility: 'Ares can render himself imperceptible to humans as he covertly manipulates and corrupts them. **'Illusion Casting: 'Ares can conjure up extremely realistic and vibrant illusions, notably temporarily altering the environment around himself. **'Omnilinguaism: 'Ares, as an Old God, has the ability to fluently speak, read and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. *'Genius Level Intellect: 'Ares is extremely intelligent and divinely wise, given his tremendously long godly lifespan, allowing him unparalleled insight into humanity's darker traits. Ares' eclectic genius extends itself to his superb leadership, tactical, strategic, demagogic, deceptive, combat and weapons intuition skills. Hence, even when not utilizing his divine powers, Ares is still extremely dangerous and absolutely lethal. **'Expert Deceiver: 'Ares is an extremely experienced deceptive genius. **'Expert Demagogue: 'Ares is a divinely wise and experienced genius demagogue, successfully coming off as an altruistic advocate for peaceful negotiations. **'Expert Social Intuit: 'Ares, in his disguises, has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with a calmness, eloquence and charisma that belie his sadistic malevolence, bloodthirst, megalomania and actual emotional state. **'Warfare Expert: 'Ares, as the God of War, is an unparalleled genius in all areas of warfare and military science. **'Weapons Intuition: 'Ares can teach humans how to create innovative formidable weapons such as barbed wire, flamethrowers, flare pistols, machine guns, tanks, airplanes, anti-aircraft guns, submarines, depth charges and chemical weapons, which induced humans themselves to choose war with one another. **'Master Tactician: 'Ares, as the God of War and a megalomaniac, is an immensely formidable tactical and strategic genius, especially in regards to military tactics and strategies of war. *'Master Combatant: 'Ares, as the God of War, is a phenomenally skilled, fierce and formidable armed and hand-to-hand combatant, a master of numerous martial arts, as well as an expert in wielding weapons with centuries f combat experience. *'Master Swordsman: 'Ares, as the God of War, is an incredibly skilled swordsman, with centuries of experience wielding his fearsome swords. *'Master Axe Combatant: 'Ares is extremely skilled at fighting with a heavy battle axe. Equipment *'Battle Armor: 'Ares' fiercely intimidating black armor with a 4-horned helmet that is always worn by the war god in battles. *'Swords: 'Ares' mighty swords are often wielded in battle. *'Battle Axe: 'Ares' mighty battle axe is often used in combat. *'Chains: 'Ares is able to materalize a steel chain. Weaknesses *'Beings of Equal Power: 'Ares, when fighting other Old Gods or New Gods, is more vulnerable, as they are powerful enough to injure and even kill Ares. *'Non-Violent Combat: '''Ares, when attacked by an opponent filled with violence, hatred or rage, will surely win, as the presence of those emotions only allows Ares to become more powerful. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"You were right, Diana, they don't deserve our help. They only deserve destruction." *"All these years, I have struggled alone, whispering into their ears ideas. Inspiration for formulas, weapons..." *"When you first arrived, I was going to crush you, but I knew that if only you could see what the other gods could not, then you would join me and with our powers combined we could finally end all the pain, all the suffering, the destruction they bring and we could return this world to the paradise it was before them." *"Let's see what kind of God you really are!" *"You presume to command me?" *"They do not tend to fight first, don't they...though I may have stoked the fires a bit." *"I feed on conflict. Until today I'd been starving. I sensed the return of aggression, and sought its cause." *"Behold the God of War!" *"Only a fool would challenge me in my own game." *"War is hell." *"Bow before Ares!" *"Die, mortal!" *"Don't fear your death." *"This means war!" *"Impressive, but inadequate." *"You dishonor the gods." *"Athena's ragdoll!" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Olympians Category:Gods Category:Magic Users